Pruebas de amor
by pipe92
Summary: un nuevo año a llegado a la preparatoria de Orange Star y con ello nuevos rivales y enemigos para el joven Son Gohan quienes se interpondra en su relacion con la ojiazul


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : El Año del Dragon**

Un nuevo año había llegado para los estudiantes de orange star high school , Gohan quien aun se encontraba en su casa en las montañas paos se preparaba para su nuevo año en la ciudad satan , esperaba que esta vez su estadía fuera lo mas normal posible , pero no era precisamente eso en lo que pensaba el joven semisaiyajin mientras se vestía , sino que pensaba en su amiga de ojos azules que se habían al mismo tiempo que observaba un fotografía de ambos usando sus trajes de defensores enmascarados que se encontraba en una cómoda de su habitación

- Rayos si no me apresuro llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases - grita Gohan desesperado al darse cuenta la hora que era

- Gohan seguro que no quieres entrenar con nosotros - pregunta Goku abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hijo

- No papa recuerda que hoy es mi segundo año en la preparatoria orange star , después del incidente con Buu el año pasado - explica Gohan mientras recuerda que tuvo que estudiar medio año después de la aparición de Buu y que las esferas se restauraran para que pudieran pedir nuevamente un deseo

- A era por esa razón que llamo tu amiga Videl para decirte que te espera en la azotea de la escuela - comenta Goku antes de salir de la habitación de su hijo para volver a su entrenamiento con su joven hijo Goten

Con esas ultimas palabras Gohan sale volando desde su casa en las montañas paos rumbo a ciudad satan para comenzar un nuevo año escolar, el joven guerrero semisaiyajin volaba con su traje de Gran saiyaman haciendo carrera con la nube voladora hasta llegar a la ciudad Satan pero al llegar se dio cuenta que una Chica era atacada por un monstruo parecida a un dragón , al ver esta situación el hijo de Milk se dispone ayudar usando su faceta de héroe

- Detente monstruo - grita Gohan colocando se delante de la chica observando al dragón que tenia gran parecido a shen long

- Aleja te de aquí payaso este no es tu asunto - grita el dragón de color castaño y ojos azules , asombrando al ex discípulo de Picolo

- Habla español - dice asombrando el joven guerrero hijo de Goku mientras piensa " este no es un dinosaurio es un dragón jamas había escuchado de que existieran y que hablaran " - que es lo que quieres de esta chica

- Eso no te incumbe insecto si no quieres morir sal de aquí - alega el dragon de color castaño mientras se prepara para atacar - desaparezcan aliento infernal de dragón - grita nuevamente lanzando fuego de su boca , creyendo que había vencido al hijo de Goku pero al disiparse el humo se dio cuenta de lo contrario

Al darse cuanta que su oponente no había sido derrotado queda asombrado con una gran velocidad el ex discípulo de Picolo le propina un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula lanzando lo al aire , volando mas rápido que su oponente el joven semisaiyajin se posiciona sobre el dragon golpeando con ambas manos estrellando lo contra un edificio abandonado , el cual se destruye con el impacto al ver esto Gohan decide ver si había derrotado o no a su oponente pero para sorpresa suya había desaparecido

- Desapareció como una cosa tan grande puede desaparecer así nada mas - se pregunta el gran saiyaman volteando a ver a la chica que habia salvado - estas bien no te hizo nada - Pregunta al darse la vuelta y mirar a la chica que habia defendido

- No muchas gracias por todo , a mi nombre es Midoriko - agradece la chica abrasando a su héroe el cual se incomoda por aquel acto

- je je disculpe señorita por lo que puedo ver usted no es de esta ciudad - pregunta el super héroe algo incomodo por la situación en la que estaba con aquella chica

- Tienes razon no soy de aquí vengo de un pequeño pueblo en la región del este , me mude a esta ciudad hace dos días , vengo a estudiar a la preparatoria Orange Star - responde la chica de ojos azules antes que el gran saiyaman se disponía a retirarse

Gohan se había dado cuenta que con el incidente del dragon este año tampoco seria de lo mas normal , ya que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni podía ya sentir su presencia por el medio del Ki , volando lo mas rapido posible e intentando no llegar a su primer dia en su segundo año en la preparatoria Orange Star , mientras mas se acercaba podia escuchar las campanas de ingreso de dicho establecimiento al igual que a la hermosa joven que lo esperaba

- Hola Videl - saluda el hijo de Milk disponiendo se aterrizar , pero a diferencia de lo que el creía ella no lo recibió de tan buena manera frunciendo el ceño mostrando cara de pocos amigos

- Solo hola Videl no nos vemos desde hace meses y tu solo dices eso , eres muy poco atento Gohan podrías decir al menos como estoy o algo - alega muy enojada la joven peligra por el frió recibimiento de parte de su amigo

- Lo siento es que aveces no se que decir je je - se disculpa mientras piensa " sigue siendo tan agresiva como de costumbre pero mas bonita que el año pasado " piensa mientras observa de pie a cabeza a su joven amiga

- Oye galán mi cara esta mas arriba - dice levantando el rostro de Gohan - parece que te has juntado demasiado con el maestro roshi porque tienes sus mismas costumbres - alega enojada la ojiazul mientras le da la espalda al guerrero semisaiyajin

- je je lo siento no se que estaba pensando , parece que hoy tengo la cabeza en otro planeta - se disculpa nuevamente pero esta vez recibe un abrazo de parte de la ojiazul - he y ahora porque - pregunta confundido por el sorpresivo acto de su amiga mientras piensa " sigue siendo tan bipolar como de costumbre

- No lo sabes es el año del dragón - explica al tiempo que empieza a caminar dando le nuevamente la espalda

- Primero ataca un dragón parlante y ahora resulta que es el año del dragón esto no me gusta - susurra para si mismo preocupado por las situaciones acontecidas recientemente

mientras Gohan y Videl se disponían a bajar para llegar a su salón de clase lo que el joven guerrero hijo de Goku no se había percatado que estaba siendo observado por el mismo dragón que minutos antes había atacado a la joven midoriko el cual se encontraba volando a los pocos segundo este baja y toma forma humana

- tal parece que no soy el único que tiene una doble identidad con que mi nuevo enemigo se llama Gohan veamos que lo hace tan poderoso - dice para si mismo el dragón llamado Kohaku


End file.
